Where is The Blonde Girl?
by Thatgirl2190
Summary: Nate comes back from the Hamptons to find that Jenny Humphrey has left the city.


An: this idea has been in my head in different forms for a while. This will only be a 1-shot. So please read and review.

What Happened to the Blonde Girl?

Nathanial Archibald came back from visiting his mother in the Hamptons to find out that Jennifer or Jenny Humphrey had up and gone to Hudson. Jenny was his friend Dan's little sister, who Nate hid his feelings for by acting like an older protective brother towards her when he really wanted to do is kiss her, caress her skin within his hands and make her forget the world. His first thought was to check the loft. When he got to the Brooklyn loft, he knocked on the door. He kept knocking until a messed up hair, Dan answer the door with just his boxers on.

"Nate, you are back from the Hamptons," Dan said, "what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you can tell me why Jenny left," Nate asked.

"Umm why," Dan asked back

"She left a few things at my place and wanted to return them to her," Nate said, he lied through his teeth. He didn't want Dan to know it was because he loved her or least lust after her. Nate was still trying to figure out the intensity and truthfulness of his feelings for Jenny.

"Oh, well I can text you, my mom's address but you might want talk to Chuck about what happened," Dan stated, "now if you don't mind, I have a guest over,"

Nate just said goodbye to Dan and made his way back to the Empire apartment. As the elevator doors open into the apartment, he was greeted with a Chuck and a Blair on his side. They were chatting about something.

"Hello, Archibald," Chuck greeted.

"Blair, do you mind if I speak with Chuck alone for a second," Nate asked, the brunette female.

"Sure, just don't be too long," Blair said, "we have a dinner date tonight."

Chuck got up and followed Nate into his bedroom.

"What's up," Chuck said nonchantely,

"Why is Jenny gone," Nate asked.

"Ever thought asking her brother," Chuck asked, he didn't want to tell Nate what had happened.

"Well Dan told me to ask you," Nate said, "the train ride here made me wonder why would Chuck know what happened to Jenny."

"We slept together," Chuck mumbled.

"Wait what," Nate asked.

"Jenny and I slept together, that's why she is not here," chuck Said.

You did what? Why did you do it," Nate asked, he was trying to hold back his anger, so he didn't punch him in the face. Jenny was his.

"I thought Blair didn't love me and she was fed up waiting for your ass to treat her more than a little 5 year old that needs her hand held. I realized a long time ago that Jenny was more than Dan's little sister. She is a person. A person, who I tried my hardest to get you to like more than a sister"

"So you slept with her to get back at me and Blair," Nate asked. "Why the fuck would you do that."

"We were both lonely people and we had too much whiskey," Chuck said, "I already apologized to Blair and her. I don't owe you anything. If anything you owe her something."

"I don't own jenny anything," Nate yelled.

Chuck looked around the room to find the note that Jenny had hid for Nate in his room. He pulled the envelope out between the two books.

"She was leaving for Hudson, no matter what," Chuck stated as he handed Nate the letter and walked out of the room.

Dear Nate,

Sorry I couldn't tell you this in person. I want to say I feel bad that I slept with Chuck but I don't. I don't feel bad because you dragged me into the mud waiting for you to stop going back with Serena. She has cheated on you, betrayed you so many times and yet you keep going back. So I decided to stop trying to avid for your attention and Chuck was there. Chuck was there when I really needed you.

Jenny.

Nate notice at the bottom was her address in Hudson crossed off with a single line through it. He didn't think for a second, he needed to see her, but before he made the train trip upriver to Hudson. He needed to end it with Serena.

"Are you home," Nate texted Serena.

"Yeah," Serena texted back.

"Stay there, I need to talk to you," Nate texted back.

It took him only 30 minutes to get from the Empire apartment to the Van Der Woodsen Penthouse. When he got there he was greeted by Lilly.

"Hello Nathanial how's your mother," Lilly asked.

"She's good," Nate said, "Where is Serena?"

"She's in her room," Lilly stated

Nate went upstairs to find Serena putting clothes away in her closet. She quickly turned around and saw Nate then smiled at his presences. She walked over and hugged him.

"Can we talk," Nate asked.

"Sure," Serena said, as she followed Nate's actions as he sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry but I have to end it," Nate said.

"Wait, why?" Serena said.

"I feel like we keep going around in circles. It's always sexual and nothing substances and I need more." Nate said.

"What's her name," Serena said.

"That is none of your business," Nate said.

Nate then up and left Serena to be with herself and her grief of the loss.

Nate made his way to Grand Central Station. When he reached the main area, people filled the scene with a blue ceiling with elegant designs keeping them safe. He pushed his way through the crowd to get over to the ticket booth.

"How may I help you sir," the old lady at the ticket booth inquired.

"Do you have any tickets for Hudson, New York left," Nate asked.

"We have one, but you will never make it the train leaves in 20 minutes and it is in terminal K.

"I will take it," Nate said,

After he paid for his ticket, he went in a dead off sprint to get to Terminal K before the train left. His running paid off because he was able to get there with 5 minutes left to spare. He handed his ticket to the person at the door and then got on and found a seat. As the train left the station, Nate began to fall asleep.

Three hours later, he was jolted away by the sudden stop of the train.

"Next stop, Hudson" was announced by an automatic system over the loud speakers.

Nate pushed himself to sit up straight and stay alert to get off at the next stop. When the train reached the Hudson station, he stood up and exist the doors and stepped onto the platform. When he left the station, realizing that he didn't know what way to go he pulled out the letter and looked at the address below. Not knowing what this small town had in store, he put the address in his phone to figure out the location of her house. Luckily it was not that far away and he could just walk to it.

When he reached the correct address, he found himself staring at a small two story house. It was incased in red brick with four steps leading to the front door. He slowly breathed out as he gripped the handle rail and walked up the steps. When he reached the door, he exhaled once more then knocked four times. On the fifth knock, an older blonde woman answered the door. Nate knew right then that he was at the right place. The woman looked similar to Jenny.

"I think I have the right place, is Jenny here," Nate asked.

"Oh yes, she is in her room," the woman said, "if you like you can go up and see her."

"That be appreciated," Nate responded, "what room."

"Oh, sorry upstairs first room on your right." The woman responded.

After Nate took his shoes off, he made his way up the stairs. When he reached her door, he knocked on it a few times until he heard a slightly pissed off voice.

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it." Jenny screamed, as she flung the door open to reveal Nate standing there with his hands up. "Nate?"

"Yes," Nate responded, he was kind of scared he didn't know how to react.

"What are you doing here," Jenny asked, "you are supposed to be with Serena."

"Says who," Nate said.

"Umm you kept saying I love Serena blah blah blah," Jenny said, as she walked back in her room and Nate followed her.

Nate looked around the room the walls were a light purple with a bed, dresser and a desk filling out the space. The room was simple with Jenny's small touch to it.

"Well when I was up visiting my mother, I realized something," Nate said.

"That your eyes are the color of the ocean," Jenny teased him.

"No, that I kept going to Serena because it is safe and it is what my family wanted. Someone for me to marry that comes from another elite family. However, I realized money isn't worth it if it can be thrown away through bribes and gambling. I want to be with a person, who doesn't see me for my pocket book or my elite status but one who understands me for me." Nate said.

"Wait, you aren't proposing to me because I'm only 16." Jenny asked.

"No not yet anyway. I know what happened between you and Chuck, and I understand that you want to stay out of the city and I would understand if you say no, but I have to ask. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Nate stated.

Before Nate could let out an ounce of air, he felt her lips reach his and kiss his.

"So is this a yes," Nate asked, as she released from his lips and moved away from them.

"Yes," Jenny said.

An: hope you liked the story


End file.
